


Zeus the Cereal Killer

by Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake



Series: Sooo, I talked to my sister again... [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth has common sense, Cereal is deadly, Crack, F/M, Percy and Grover share one braincell, Zeus is (not) subtle, and it got lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake/pseuds/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake
Summary: Annabeth, Percy and Grover go shopping.They argue about what cereal to buy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Sooo, I talked to my sister again... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Zeus the Cereal Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walking_contradiction42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_contradiction42/gifts).



> My sister has been here for one day and she has already inspired another fanfiction.
> 
> This will be an interesting week.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover went shopping.

Annabeth and Percy had been living together for the last few months and things were good. Grover had come by and they had decided to do a little movie night together. As old friends. Now they just needed snacks, drinks and since they were already here, they would also get toilet paper and cereal.

The toilet paper was sold out. Again.

The snacks were easy enough though. Chocolate, chips, these sour gummy bears that taste like something from the depth of Tartarus but Annabeth liked them so Percy wouldn’t complain. It was all easy enough. Some of it was even available in blue. The store had started selling more blue food since they had moved there. Rising demand and all that.

Everything was fine until they got to the cereal aisle. Percy was just about to grab their usual kind of chocolate frosted sugar bombs when he saw them. They were called Poseidon flakes and were made with extra sugar made from algea. „Taste the ocean!“ it said.

And they were BLUE.

If this were a cartoon, Percy’s eyes would go heart-shaped right now and everything would start to sparkle. It wasn’t a cartoon though, so he just stood in the middle of the supermarket staring in awe at a box of cereal. He was probably drooling too.

They were PERFECT.

Annabeth did not notice Percy’s little moment until the box landed in their shopping cart. Her sharp, analytical mind immediately detected the intruder and screamed danger. She picked up the box. A tanned surfer was laughing at her from the picture. He was mocking her. „Poseidon flakes“, the name seemed suspicious. And then the colour. Too perfect. Percy would never be able to resist.

„This isn’t our usual cereal“, she said.

Percy turned to her and did the human equivalent of heart eyes and sparkles again. „Aren’t they perfect?“

„Too perfect. We’re not buying them.“

She moved to place them back onto the shelf but Percy grabbed her hand and did his best sad dolphin eyes. It really looked adorable. Everything in her wanted to give in but she stayed strong.

„Poseidon flakes?“, asked Grover leaning over and taking the package from Annabeth. „You gotta say Percy that’s a bit too much of a coinceden…“ He stopped and started doing the heart eyes thing too. It was getting annoying.

„The packaging in 100% recyceled“, Grover breathed in awe. He turned to her and too started to give her sad puppy eyes. Very suspicious. She’d say they were under a spell but this behavior actually wasn’t that unusual for them. „Can we buy them?“

Two of her best friends doing sad puppy eyes at her over a box of cereal. Man, this was hard. But she had to stay strong. She shook her head. Both of the boys started protesting but she simply put the box back onto the shelf, walked away, paid and then left the store. The boys grumbled a bit more but would soon forget about them. 

The cereal had definitely been a trap. It was too perfect. But a trap by whom? Kronos? He was dead. Cereal was kinda Demeter’s thing but what could be her motive? Percy had most likely been the target but who could want to harm him in this creative but not very clever way?

Annabeth’s thoughts were still racing when they sat back home on the couch watching a movie and munching their usual cereal. She would find out someday. There was no mystery you couldn’t solve if you only tried hard enough.

Up on Olympus, Zeus was frowning down on the happy trio. His first tries of cereal boxes were littered around him. He had tried to be subtle, so he would not enrage his brother. But despite his mastery of subtlety, he had failed.

„Damn“, he thought and kicked one of the empty boxes. Poisonous cereal spilled out. Some of the mice would probably eat it and turn into gruesome monsters but what did he care. He could just get Percy Jackson to deal with them. Maybe the cereal would then kill him after all.


End file.
